


I Don't Wanna Kill My Time with Somebody Else

by TheProudPrincess



Series: prompts/requests [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: request: maybe first time juke makes out?? can be an au or canonverse, car couch or bedroom, etc. kinda like they have been adjusting to little pecking kisses to actually making out when they cuddle n stuffLuke was the driver of the night (as he was the only band member with a car). They had just played a rocking gig at The Roxy and he was currently making the rounds of dropping everyone off, saving Julie for last. She had been teasing him all night and he knew he wouldn’t get her all to himself once he dropped her off. He could tell that Julie was thinking the same thing as him from the glances she kept giving him from the passenger seat, her hand on his thigh as he drove.(Was he speeding to get Alex to Willie’s? Maybe, but could you blame him?)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: prompts/requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120994
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	I Don't Wanna Kill My Time with Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Kill My Time" by 5 Seconds of Summer! enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Luke was the driver of the night (as he was the only band member with a car). They had just played a rocking gig at The Roxy and he was currently making the rounds of dropping everyone off, saving Julie for last. She had been teasing him all night and he knew he wouldn’t get her all to himself once he dropped her off. He could tell that Julie was thinking the same thing as him from the glances she kept giving him from the passenger seat, her hand on his thigh as he drove.

(Was he speeding to get Alex to Willie’s? Maybe, but could you blame him?)

On stage, her skin glittered underneath the heat of the spotlights. She always sounded incredible, but tonight, she was really something. It was like she was a siren calling him out to sea or a goddess of sound singing a prophecy to him; He was mesmerized the whole entire night. Plus, add in that Julie wore something a little more revealing than she normally did--a sparkly two piece that looked as if it were made for her; That alone was enough to drive him crazy.

And now, she was wearing his distressed jean jacket that was definitely too big on her, but damn did it make her look adorable.

Lucky for him, Julie was all his. And he was all hers. After months of dancing around each other, Luke finally admitted his feelings to her on the roof of his house at 3 am. The band had played an impromptu house party that they got word was happening at one of the houses not far from campus. They stayed afterwards for some fun (which turned into some drunken karaoke and endless amounts of jello shots). It was then that Julie had decided to flirt with some random guy that none of the bandmates or Flynn knew. Luke chalked it up to Julie being drunk, but then he started flirting with a random girl for the hell of it, and things took a turn for the worse. He and Julie ended up in an argument prompting Luke to walk home drunk (Reggie along for the walk as he didn’t want Luke alone when he was that drunk).

Once home, which was the studio where they rehearsed, Reggie plopped down on the couch and Luke took to the roof, a place he often went to clear his head. Not long after, did Julie show. They talked it out, both of them admitting that they only flirted with other people to get one another jealous. They shared their first kiss, which was nothing like the kiss that Luke planned on giving her as soon as Alex left the car.

“keep her in one piece, ok? She carries this band,” Alex teases. Julie giggles and Luke rolls his eyes.

“Yeah ok, Alex, say goodnight to Willie for me!” Luke calls after his bandmate, who scoffs before closing the car door.

Luke watches from the curb to make sure that Alex gets inside ok and then practically lunges towards his girlfriend, crashing his lips onto hers, holding her hair behind her ear with one hand and the other under her chin. Julie reciprocates immediately, pushing Luke slightly back due to her own desire. Slowly, Luke pulls his lips away from hers, but only enough so that they’re not touching anymore.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night” He states, voice low and raspy, as he peers into Julie’s chocolate-reminiscent eyes. She smiles.

“Me too,” She confesses while biting her bottom lip. _Jesus, she was trying to kill him._ He wants nothing more than to just stop right there and kiss her all over, but, it was getting late and he knew that Julie had an early class. He forces himself to put his hands on the wheel and to focus his eyes on the gear-shift.

“We should get you home,” He suggests secretly wishing that Julie would oppose. Julie sits back in her seat though, looking slightly defeated.

“Yeah, probably should,” She agrees. Luke presses his lips in order to stop himself from sighing, and reverses his car before pulling away.

“Can I be DJ?” She questions him, gesturing towards his phone in the cupholder plugged into the aux cord. He almost laughs because she should know by now that he pretty much answers “yes” to any question ever that she asks him. That, and he thought it was a given that she could pick the music; she has a killer music taste after all. She takes a minute or two to look over his Spotify playlists (which he definitely forgot about one in particular and hoped she didn’t notice, but knowing her, she will) before she breaks the silence.

“Luke’s Make Out Mixtape? What kind of playlist name is that ‘Playlist Patterson?” She teases using the nickname she uses to refer to his creativity when it comes to naming playlists because typically, he does have wicked titles.

3 things came into Luke’s mind then. 1. he liked the little bit of alliteration 2. she was trying to kill him with all of this teasing 3. he has two routes he could go here: banter or assertion.

She didn’t know about this playlist because he had just made it the other day after their typical kissing had briefly turned into a little more before they were interrupted. And man, did he want to go back to that. And it seemed like she did too. Pulling the car into a rather convientent empty parking lot, his mouth made the choice of #3 for him.

“The kind of name for when you want to do this.”

Luke leans his body towards Julie’s and their lips reconnect with more hunger than before. Not taking her lips off of his, Julie presses play on Luke’s playlist, “Kill My Time” by 5 Seconds of Summer blasting through the stereo.

“Good...choice” Luke breathes into another kiss in between the words.

He deepens the kiss then and it’s then that his mind catches up to him and he realizes what’s happening; their first time actually making out. They had shared multiple kisses before, but nothing like the heated moment that’s happening now. And between the adrenaline that was still in his veins from playing The Roxy and the fact that Julie is now making her way to sit on his lap, he feels like he might explode. Add in that they’re listening to his _make out_ playlist and he has some really good fucking vibes coming up, like “Tennis court” by Lorde because she was a damn good lyricist okay (And the synths basically screamed make out music), he was riding high on cloud nine.

All of these factors combined caused Luke to want to test the waters. He didn’t want to do anything Julie wasn’t comfortable with, she had less experience than he did he knew that, but Jesus, did he want to bite her lip and kiss her all over.

“Tell me...if anything..doesn’t feel ok...ok?” he asks her softly in between muffled kisses. Julie hums and nods her head and Luke takes it as an ok to explore.

So, he does.

He slowly takes Julie’s bottom lip into his teeth lightly biting down. She makes a sound then that Luke hadn’t heard from her before and it sends shiver down his spine, a smile across his lips as he pulls away. Julie whimpers at the contrast of his lips not on hers and places her hands on his shoulders as she pushes herself forward bringing her even closer to him. Luke can’t help, but groan at the feeling of Julie against his hips.

He kisses her neck to distract himself and Julie pushes forward against him again. Luke hears his breath shudder and he presses his lips to the spot where Julie’s jawline meets her ear. It’s Julie’s sounds that turn breathless this time and as much as it drove Luke crazy, as much as it lit a fire in him, he knew it was a sign that they should stop.

“Jules...” He whispers as she eagerly kisses his lips.

“yeah....” She breathes, stopping to look at him, her eyes ignited by the fire that was lit within Luke a few seconds ago.

“We should stop...it’s getting late...” He continues before resting his forehead onto hers. Julie purses her lips and he could tell that she was disappointed too, but knew that he was right.

“yeah, probably should,” she agrees and she removes herself from Luke’s lap, returning to her own seat. Luke looks over at her and can’t help, but think of how lucky he is. This wicked beauty of a girl just happened to catch his eye at a Sunset Curve show and decided to become a part of his life and not only that, but decided to love him back.

“Hey,” He calls to her softly, getting her to look at him with her pretty doe eyes that he loves so much, and places his thumb under her chin.

“I love you,” He whispers for the first time. Julie kisses him one last time, much more soft and gentle and slow compared to any of the previous kisses and god does he love her.

“I love you too”.


End file.
